Lean on me
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Alvin Seville is a rock star, Sports superstar and a cancer survivor? Alvin was found to have a tumour and because of it was rendered blind now can Simon take care of a blind Alvin How will people react to their relationship Read on to find out


Lean on me

* * *

Hello again guys and gals, its Nico here to bring you another AATC fan fiction and obviously I still don't own AATC

Warning this contains mature themes and will be quite emotional

If you have a family member or friend in a condition similar to this you have my deepest sympathy because I don't wish this on any one or their family

* * *

Chapter 1 – Fading sight

I sat in the living room, tears blurring my already fading vision. I looked up at Dave, whose look of concern was a signal that I had a choice here but I already made my decision. I nodded at Dave, trying to fight my urge to cry and break down into a worse mess than I already was. I looked up at my brothers, Simon look was one of irritation were as Theodore's was one of worry. I don't think they saw me because Simon's didn't change; it grew only more irritated as if he'd thought I had pulled him into another harebrained scheme and this was the fallout.

"Whatever Alvin did this time Dave, I had no part in it" Simon said before getting a look at my dishevelled state

"What happened Alvin" Theodore asked me with a heavy hint of worry in his voice

"We need to talk" I said in a broken voice, I knew this was going to be hard on all of us

I sat in Dave's hands, trying to avoid anything that I might run into because of the faded parts of my vision. I managed to get comfortable, my gaze never leaving my brother. I felt years of repressed guilt being to rise, all the pain and trouble I caused flooded back to me as I sat there in a helpless state

"What's going on?" Simon said, pushing his glasses back up his nose which made me smile but also made me remember all the times I had broken his glasses

"Theodore, I want to apologise to you first" I began, trying not to choke on my words

"Why Alvin?" he asked, worry starting to get to the point that tears well up in his eyes

"I'm sorry for all the times I poked fun at you about your weight or the fact you still sleep with a teddy and I am deeply sorry about scaring you constantly. I know I've been a shitty brother" I said and normally Dave would have chastised me for my language but this was neither the time nor the place for that

"I forgive you Alvin, I always do because I know you do it to toughen me up or teach me something" Said Theodore with understanding in his voice

"Thanks Teddy, I love you little brother" I said, hugging Theo the best I could with my limited vision

"Thank you Alvin that means a lot" Theo said, breaking the hug

"Si, I am sorry for breaking you glasses on numerous occasions, fighting with you constantly, getting you in trouble when all you're trying to do is help me and trying to break you and Jeannette. The truth is I was always jealous of you and Jeannette because you too are the most trusted and everyone always listens to you but I know I've done nothing to gain that trust and I blame myself for that. I was always more jealous of Jeannette more than you because she got something I knew I could never have" I finished my speech, leaving Simon thoroughly confused at what I could mean by that

"What do you mean Alvin" he asked me, putting his arm around me

I turned to face Simon, his face an inch away from mine. I could hear Simon's breath become unsteady, his eyes fixed on me. I pulled away before I kissed him, tears streaming down my face. I sobbed to myself, despite Simon's attempts to comfort me. I felt my head be lifted from my hands, Simon pushing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I let Simon's tongue invaded my mouth, deepening the kiss till we were both out of breath. I broke the kiss but my eyes never left Simon's until I heard Dave clear throat, causing me and Simon to break our gaze

"You two done because we still need to talk" Dave said, a slight smile on his face before going serious again

"What's going on Dave" Theo asked, worry present on his face once more

"Alvin had a tumour in his brain that was pushing on the part of his brain controlling sight but even though it was removed it the damage was already done" The room was silent after Dave was done speaking, an awkward silence that was broken by Simon

"So Alvin has cancer?" Simon asked, trying to ignore the elephant in the room

"Yes pancreatic cancer but it's in remission but there will still be chronic pain for Alvin" Dave said, gesturing to me and the pill bottle in my hand

I let two pills spill out into my hand before placing it in my mouth; I let out a sigh as I swallowed the pill. I rubbed my eye sleepily as I cuddled up next to Simon, his warmth comforting to me. I felt like I was being carried, Simon still by my side. I felt the familiar fabric of my bed being pulled over me and Simon, the door closing gently so I rolled on my side. I kissed Simon who was now asleep and didn't even stir at the kiss, this always made me smile

"Good night Simon" I whispered before falling into a deep sleep myself

* * *

-The next morning-

I woke up, feeling around for my cane which I kept hidden before because I wasn't ready to tell my brothers about my condition. I picked up the familiar white cane; I wasn't able to see it meaning my blindness had finally progressed to fully blind. I let a sigh; I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. I pulled myself out a bed causing Simon to stir in his sleep, this made me laugh because it meant I was finally up before him but I had no idea what the time was so I couldn't judge. I walked out into the hall, using my cane to guide myself to the stairs, tapping each step as I went down slowly. I made it to the kitchen without crashing into a wall which was good and I heard the familiar sound of the frying pan sizzling which meant that either Dave or Theo was cooking, I listened for the person's footsteps to gauge which person it was and by the heavy footfalls I'd guess Dave

"Good morning Dave" I said, feeling my way to the kitchen table

"How did you? Never mind good morning Alvin you're up early" Dave said, flipping the pancake over as he spoke

"I wouldn't know, I can't see the time or how light it is" I said with a deep sigh, playing with the tablecloth

"It finally happened then?" Dave asked turning to place the pancakes on the plate

"Yeah, what time is it anyway?" I ask, feeling around for the plate of pancakes on the table

"7:15, now eat up you gotta get ready for school" Dave said, sitting down to eat

"Morning Theo, Morning Si" I said just as Simon and Theodore walked in the room, causing more confusion

"How…. Never mind" They said as they sat down to eat, a silence loomed over us

"So…. Are you guys gonna tell everyone" Dave asked, trying not to pry to far

"We don't know but we will cross that bridge when we get to it" Simon answered for both of us

"Ok, now go get ready for school" said Dave as if nothing abnormal was happening

* * *

Well this is my new story; I hope you guys enjoyed it so far and don't forget about the button at the bottom of the page. You wanna press it….. Go on you know you want to


End file.
